Efteråt
by Celi
Summary: Utspelar sig efter sjätte boken, till stor del AU, men jag försöker att göra den inte allt för avvikande..:D
1. Efteråt

Utspelar sig efter sjätte boken, blir det mer än ett kapitel så kommer den inte att följa sjunde boken, utan blir helt AU. :D

Naturligtvis äger jag inte J.K: Rowlings karaktärer, trodde ni det?

Hoppas att ni får en trevlig lässtund. :)

/celi

* * *

Under ett träd materialiserade sig plötsligt en man. Han stod stilla ett par sekunder i skuggan och registrerade omgivningen. Hans svarta kläder och hår gjorde att han smälte in i mörkret. Det var endast ansiktet som syntes och i de djupa ögonhålorna blänkte svarta ögon. Munnen var ett bistert streck. När han förvissat sig om att ingen sett hans ankomst slappnade han av en aning och började gå med raska steg. Han sneddade över en gräsmatta och vek av in på en väg. Husen stod mörka och tysta på sidorna. Det var mitt i natten och deras invånare sov djupt. Efter att han svängt av ytterligare två gånger var han framme vid sitt mål. Ett hus som inte skiljde sig nämnvärt från de andra, kanske var det lite mer slitet än sina grannar och kanske anade man att den som bodde där inte av någon anledning brydde sig om det. Han stannade med handen på grinden och betraktade huset. Han lät höra en liten suck, men han visste vad han hade att göra. Och han hade så lite tid till det. Den som bodde där gjorde inget väsen av sig, alla lampor var släckta. Bestämt öppnade han grinden och gick in på grusgången. Hans steg knastrade mot gruset. Han gick upp för den lilla trappan upp till dörren och knackade på. När ingen öppnade mumlade han "_Alohomora_" och låset knäppte till. Dörren gnisslade lite när han stängde den bakom sig.

"Ari", ropade han med låg röst. Golvplankorna ovanför honom knarrade och strax var någon var på väg ner för trappan.

"Severus! Vad gör du här nu", frågade hon samtidigt som hon försökte gnugga sömnen ur ögonen. Hon var klädd i en flanellpyjamas med blåa pingviner på. Han tänkte att det var typiskt henne att ha ett sådant plagg. Hennes kastanjebruna hår var utslaget och lockade sig ner över hennes rygg. De mörkblå ögonen såg forskande på honom.

"Hur kom du in, stod dörren öppen?"

Han nickade.

"Har det hänt något", frågade hon oroligt. "Kom in och sätt dig, jag kan göra lite te. Varför är du här, terminen är väl inte slut än?"

Han skakade på huvudet och kände sig med ens väldigt trött.

"Jag har inte tid", sa han med djup röst. "Jag har kommit för att säga adjö. Från och med nu kommer vi aldrig mer att ses."

Hon såg upp på honom.

"Det innebär för stora risker", svarade han på hennes outtalade fråga. "För oss båda", tillade han sedan.

"Kan du inte förklara?"

Hon tog ett steg närmare honom.

"Jag gjorde mitt val ikväll och nu finns det ingen återvändo."

"Om det nu är sista gången jag ser dig så kan du väl stanna en liten stund?" Hennes röst darrade en aning och hon lade försiktigt en hand på hans arm. "Du ser så trött ut, vill du inte vila en liten stund?"

Han visste att han var tvungen att gå, men hennes hand på hans arm gjorde det svårt för honom att säga det. En liten stund till kanske inte skulle göra skada. Han lät sig ledas in i vardagsrummet och de satte sig i soffan. Hon behöll greppet om hans arm. Det var mörkt i rummet, bara månen lyste in genom fönstret och möblerna kastade groteska skuggor. Han såg sig om i rummet och minnen trängde fram. Han motade envist tillbaka dem och ville inte minnas, det skulle bara göra det svårare att gå.

"Kommer du att glömma mig?"

Han vände sig förvånat mot henne, av allt hon kunde tänkas säga så var detta det han minst av allt väntat sig att höra. Hon släppte hans arm och lade sina händer om hans ansikte. Hon studerade honom länge som om hon ville pränta in hans utseende i sitt minne. Han betraktade henne samtidigt och såg det ljusröda ärret på hennes kind, hennes raka näsa och den envisa hakan. Munnen, oftast formad i ett leende, var nu allvarlig. Han sökte hennes ögon, de ögon som alltid fick honom att känna som om hon såg in i djupet av hans själ. Han undrade vad hon såg nu. Hennes vänstra tumme smekte hans kind och hon kysste honom fjäderlätt på läpparna. Hon drog in honom i sin famn och viskade: "Jag kommer inte att glömma dig".

De satt stilla en lång stund. Han hörde hennes hjärta slå mot bröstkorgen. Det hade en lugnande effekt på honom och han slöt ofrivilligt ögonen. Bara en kort stund efter sov han.

Drygt en timme senare väckte hon honom.

"Severus."

Han slog upp ögonen och mötte hennes blick.

"Hur länge har jag sovit? Jag måste ge mig av!"

Hon såg sorgset på honom, men nickade. Han gick ut i hallen och hon följde efter.

"Aldrig mer", frågade hon och blinkade för att hindra en tår att rinna ner för kinden.

"Aldrig mer", bekräftade han.

Hon slog armarna hårt om hans hals och släppte honom sedan tvärt.

"Gå nu då", sa hon och såg med bestämd blick på honom.

"Jag…"

"Säg inget, bara gå. Jag förstår att du har skäl till det och jag ska inte hindra dig. Jag ska alltid minnas den tid vi haft med glädje."

Han gav henne en hjälplös blick och gick ut genom dörren. Han hörde hur hon låste den bakom honom. Grusgången knastrade åter under hans fötter när han gick ner för den utan att se sig om. Men när han gått igenom grinden kunde han inte låta bli att vända blicken mot huset en sista gång. Det var lika tyst och mörkt som när han hade kommit. Han bet ihop tänderna. Han mindes alla de gånger han varit här tidigare. Den lindring och ro det hade givit hans själ. De blå ögonen som alltid log mot honom, de varma händerna och hennes mjuka kyssar. Han inbillade sig inte att det var kärlek, nej något sådant låg inte för honom. Däremot så fanns det ett samförstånd mellan dem, något som han värdesatte mycket högt, att någon förstod honom, ibland även utan ord. Om omständigheterna hade varit annorlunda hade han inte behövt säga adjö nu. Om hon inte hade varit mugglare och han trollkarl. Om han inte hade gjort det val han gjort tidigare i kväll. Om han inte hade gjort det val han gjort för snart tjugo år sedan. Om inte _om_ hade funnits…

"Jag kommer aldrig att glömma dig", viskade han ut i mörkret. Med långa steg tog han samma väg tillbaka som han kommit.


	2. När han gått

Hon sjönk ner på golvet med ryggen mot dörren. Han var borta, aldrig mer skulle han komma vandrande upp för grusgången i skydd av mörkret.

"Severus, vad har du gjort?"

Hon suckade djupt och försökte inte längre hindra tårarna som rann ner för kinderna. Hon mindes första gången de träffats. Han hade besökt biblioteket där hon arbetade. Fast det var flera år sedan, närmare åtta, så mindes hon det fortfarande glasklart. Boken han frågat efter var en ganska ovanlig och gammal bok. Problemet var att det enda exemplaret biblioteket ägde var det som hon själv hade lånat och läste just då. Detta hade lett till att de börjat prata. När hon hade läst ut boken så hade han fått den. De diskuterade den, med något skilda åsikter, när han återvände med den. Sedan hade hon överraskat sig själv med att fråga om de inte kunde ta en fika ihop. Hon kände en underlig dragning till den magre, lite bleke mannen med ögon svarta som djupa brunnar. De upptäckte att de hade en hel del gemensamt. Båda två var väldigt intresserade av gamla böcker. Han berättade att han arbetade på en internatskola i Skottland, men annars var han ganska förtegen om sig själv. Hon var förvånad över att hon hade haft så lätt att prata med honom. Det var mest hon som pratade, men han verkade inte ha något emot det. Snarare verkade han nöjd med att lyssna. När sommaren var till ända försvann han till sitt arbete, men nästa sommar besökte han biblioteket igen och de hade återupptagit kontakten.

De kom närmare varandra för varje sommar som gick. Trots att de kom varandra så nära så dröjde det fem år innan de hade sex. Hon slöt ögonen när hon mindes det. Det hade varit femte gången han varit hemma hos henne. Han hade gjort klart för henne att han inte ville ha något förhållande, bara en partner utan plikter och krav. Hon hade accepterat det, eftersom hon ansåg att det var bättre än ingenting, trots att hon kände mer. Visst hade det varit dumt att inte tala om för honom hur hon kände. Men hon hade varit osäker på om han hade velat fortsätta vänskapen om han visste om det. Förmodligen skulle han ha blivit besvärad av det. Sex hade ändå inte varit det viktiga i deras förhållande, utan gemenskapen. Att de kunde prata med varandra trots att båda hade så många hemligheter. Hon skulle sakna honom något oerhört, han hade blivit som en del av henne. De två sista åren hade han ibland kommit ifrån skolan även under helgerna, så de hade setts mycket oftare än tidigare. Deras förhållande hade utvecklats mer till ett riktigt förhållande, något han säkert inte hade märkt. Hon kände en klump i halsen, hon var fortfarande förälskad i honom. I ett försök att tränga undan den känslan som det inte längre var någon nytta med lät hon ett annat minne framträda på insidan av hennes slutna ögonlock.

Hon mindes när hon första och enda gången hon känt sig osäker med honom. Det var när hon fått syn på hans tatuering på vänsterarmen. Den hade skrämt henne något otroligt, trots att han försäkrat att det bara var något han skaffat sig när han var dum och ung. Det hade varit tvunget för att få ingå i gänget hade han sagt. Hon märkte att han hade betraktat henne oroligt så hon hade tvingat sig att ignorera den. Efter det så talade de aldrig om den.

Tankarna vandrade vidare till den här kvällen. Varför hade han varit tvungen att gå?

"Severus…", viskade hon sorgset och med saknad i rösten. Hon viste vad hon måste göra. Hon reste sig ur sin sittande ställning och gick bestämt upp för trappan. Där öppnade hon luckan till vinden och drog ner stegen. Längst in på vinden fann hon det hon sökte, en kista stor som en skokartong. Hon tog den med sig ner och satte sig i soffan där de suttit bara en timme tidigare. Låset kärvade lite, men klickade sedan mjukt och locket öppnades. Hon tog ett djupt andetag. Nu fanns det ingen återvändo längre, hon kunde inte gömma sig mer. Sakta tog hon upp sin trollstav och smekte dess blankpolerade yta. Hon kände magin omsluta henne. Hon var på väg tillbaka.


	3. Att älska det omöjliga

Hon mumlade den trollformel som skulle skicka henne en uggla med The Daily Prophet. Det var förmodligen det bästa sättet att ta reda på vad som hade hänt. Hon hoppades bara att tidningen fortfarande fanns. Under tiden hon väntade gick hon upp på vinden ytterligare en gång. Den här gången kom hon ner med en stor papplåda. Den var så väl tejpad att hon var tvungen att skära upp den. Ur lådan drog hon upp en svart klädnad. Hon rynkade pannan, självklart var den för liten. Hon hade bara varit femton senast hon hade den på sig. Hon kastade den ifrån sig och fortsatte att plocka upp saker ur lådan. Längst ner låg det som hon letade efter men inte ville finna. En ljusblå klädnad med mörkblå broderier i kanterna. Hon slöt ögonen och tog ett djupt andetag. Efter en lite stund öppnade hon dem igen och höll upp klädnaden framför sig. Den skulle nog passa. Efter att hon hade tittat oseende på den en stund lade hon den försiktigt ifrån sig. Hon drog bestämt av sig pyjamasen och drog sedan klädnaden över huvudet. Den passade precis. Hon gick ut i hallen där en helfigurspegel hängde. Spegelbilden bekräftade det hon redan visste. Hon var en perfekt avbild av sin mor.

Hon svalde klumpen i halsen, hon hade gråtit tillräckligt för i kväll. Men det var så länge sedan hon sett sin mor. Så länge sedan det hade hänt. Det gjorde fortfarande ont att tänka på, men hon stålsatte sig mot tårarna. Hon knöt händerna så att knogarna vitnade. Naglarna gjorde märken i hennes handflator.

Plötsligt avbröts hennes tankar av en knackning på rutan. Hon såg upp och fick syn på en uggla utanför fönstret. Den hade en tidning fastbunden runt ena benet. Det hade fungerat! Hon rycktes loss ur sin förlamning och skyndade sig att släppa in den. Hon knöt loss tidningen och gav ugglan lite vatten i ett glas. Sedan gick hon in i vardagsrummet och letade i skrinet som hon tidigare plockat upp sin trollstav ur. Där fann hon några siklar och knutingar. Hon tog dem med sig till ugglan och betalade. Hon strök med handen över de mjuka fjädrarna och viskade tack till den innan den flög ut i natten. Snart skulle natten vara över, det började ljusna i öster. Hon tog upp tidningen, men lade ner den igen. Var hon verkligen redo att återvända till den värld hon lämnat för snart 17 år sedan? Hon såg genom fönstret hur solen kämpade sig upp. En kopp te kanske skulle hjälpa henne att tänka klart. Hon satte en kastrull på spisen, hon tyckte att de var mer rogivande än att använda vattenkokaren som fosterföräldrarna hade skickat henne till hennes senaste födelsedag. Hon mindes hur hennes mor alltid hade haft en kopp te till hands om någon var ledsen eller upprörd. Ett svagt leende spred sig på hennes läppar. Även om hennes mor inte var här kroppsligen, så fanns hon alltid med henne. Att göra samma ritual som hennes mor hade gjort gav henne mod att slå upp tidningen.

Hon kände ett hugg av rädsla när hon läste rubrikerna, men hon tvingade sig att läsa vidare. Det var precis som om hon aldrig lämnat den världen. Det var precis som då. Mord och tortyr. Rädsla. Hon suckade uppgivet. Ingenting hade hon funnit som talade om vad Severus hade gjort. Hon såg att datumet för tidningen var gårdagens. Antagligen hade det som hänt i går kväll inte kommit med än, hon fick skicka efter dagens tidning sedan. Allt verkade fortfarande så hemskt, men hon var inte längre 15 år. Det gick inte att gömma sig längre. Hon måste göra något. Fortfarande iklädd sin mors klädnad gick hon ut i vardagsrummet och sorterade sakerna hon packat upp ur lådan. Hennes gamla skolböcker, en tennkittel och prefektmärket. Hon tittade än en gång ner i skrinet och såg att hennes dagbok låg där. Hon tog upp den och log svagt. Hon följde mönstret på framsidan med lillfingret och boken öppnade sig. Den föll upp på sista datumet. Pappret var bubbligt, som om det blivit blött. En tår letade sig ner för hennes kind. Det var dagen när hon hade bestämt sig för att lämna trollkarlsvärlden, dagen efter hennes föräldrar och syskon mördats. Hon hade skickat sin uggla till Albus Dumbledore och han hade ordnat så att hon fått en fosterfamilj som var mugglare. När hon flyttade in hos dem packade hon ner alla sina saker från trollkarlsvärlden och hade inte sett dem sedan dess. Under dagboken fann hon foton. Hon lade försiktigt ner dem igen utan att se på dem. Om hon skulle orka gå vidare idag fick hon överlåta de minnena till senare. Hon stängde skrinet igen och upptäckte att klockan snart skulle slå tolv. Det borde ha kommit en ny tidning nu. Hon upprepade formeln som hon utfört tidigare. Strax dök det upp en uggla med en ny tidning. Hon betalade och lossade tidningen.

När hon såg dagens rubriker glömde hon nästan att andas. Tårar sköt upp i ögonen. Tidningen talade om att Albus Dumbledore var död. Död, hur kunde någon som han vara död? Hon kunde inte förstå det. Hon hade inte fått tacka för hjälpen och det stöd han hade gett henne. Det var till honom hon hade tänkt vända sig för att få veta var hon kunde hjälpa till, göra mest nytta. När tårarna till slut hade upphört att rinna kunde hon läsa texten under rubriken. Hon kände benen vika sig och hon hamnade i en hög på golvet. Hon blinkade förtvivlat. Hon ville inte tro på det som stod där. Det kunde inte vara sant. Det kunde inte vara Severus som dödat honom. Hon vägrade tro det, men en liten röst inom henne sa att det var sant. Hon hade sett mörkrets märke på hans arm och hon hade sett det i hans ögon. Det var därför han hade sagt adjö. För att han hade dödat Albus Dumbledore, ljusets riddare. Han hade valt sida, han hade valt den mörka sidan.

"Severus…", viskade hon förtvivlat. "Varför?"

Hennes händer darrade och hon mindes hans ansikte. Hon kunde framkalla det för sin inre blick, alla linjerna, den lite krokiga näsan, den strama munnen och de svarta ögonen. Ögonen som på djupet var sorgsna, vilsna. Det var något hon sett som han förmodligen inte hade en aning om att de avslöjade. Tårarna började rinna igen. Hon blev inte ens förvånad över att finna att hon fortfarande älskade honom. Hon rätade på sig och tog ett djupt andetag och sa högt:

"Severus, var du än är och vad du än gjort så har du alltid min kärlek. Jag ångrar att jag inte sagt det till dig tidigare. Du borde ha fått veta det varje gång jag såg dig. Varje minut, varje sekund. Jag kommer alltid att finnas för dig. Jag älskar dig."


	4. Eko i vinden

Han gick med tunga steg upp för allén mot det mörka godset. Det hade tagit mer på hans krafter än han hade trott att säga adjö. Men nu hade han det gjort. Nu gällde det bara att stoppa undan de tankarna och aldrig mer tänka på henne. Han ordnade sin tankar innan han gick in genom den stora porten.

"Severus", hörde han en väsande röst från dörröppningen till vänster. "Jag väntade dig tidigare."

Han stålsatte sig och klev in i rummet. "Jag hade en sak att uträtta, min Herre", svarade han och knäböjde framför den svarta gestalten.

"Och vad skulle kunna ha varit viktigare än att rapportera till mig att Dumbledore är död? Än att tala om att du avgett ett obrytbart löfte till mrs Malfoy", väste gestalten med avsmak. "Pojken blir straffad klockan tolv på det vanliga stället. Jag förväntar mig att du infinner dig där då. Tro inte att jag glömmer att du gått bakom ryggen på mig."

Han kände en rysning genom kroppen, men gjorde allt för att inte visa något. Hans ansikte var stelt som en mask.

"Gå, men gör aldrig mer något utan min tillåtelse." Rösten hade en hård klang och han kom snabbt på benen och backade ut genom dörren. Ute i allén kunde han andas igen. Utan att se sig om försvann han med ett svagt "plopp".

Solen stod mitt på himmelen och gassade ner på dem. Det var som ett hån mot det som skedde. Där satt en pojke, nästan man, på knä framför en lång mörk skepnad. Runt om dem stod människor klädda i svarta klädnader och med masker för ansiktet. Pojken försökte slingra sig och förklara något, men den mörka skepnaden bara såg föraktfullt på honom och höjde sin trollstav. Ett skrik hördes från en av människorna i ringen, en kvinna. Han visste genast att det var Narcissa, pojkens mor. Han såg hur hon knöt händerna och stirrade på de två i ringens mitt. Skepnaden vände sig om och spände sina röda ögon i henne. Hon föll ner på knä. Plötsligt reste hon sig och gick in i ringen. Hon höll sin trollstav utsträckt och pekade på sin son.

"_Crucio_", hördes hennes röst, tonlös och stel. Han betraktade henne närmare och såg att hon hade den tomma blick som avslöjade att hon var under _Imperius_. Om och om igen kastade hon förbannelsen över sin son. Efter en lång stund släppte skepnaden greppet om henne och hon sjönk gråtandes ner i en hög bredvid sin son. Han visste att det nu var hans tur. Han stålsatte sig för det som skulle komma.

"Severus", väste rösten mycket riktigt. Han knäböjde på sin plats i ringen.

"Jag är besviken på dig, det vet du. Du har handlat orätt, även om du utfört min vilja. Dumbledore är död", sa han och ett vansinnesskratt bröt fram ut hans strupe. Han höjde sin trollstav och pekade på honom.

"_Crucio_!"

Han kände smärtan som genomborrade hans kropp. Skepnadens skratt ekade över gläntan. Han skulle inte visa någon smärta. Han försökte tänka bort den, men det var omöjligt. Han blinkade frenetiskt för att hålla tårarna borta. Han tänkte inte ge dem den tillfredsställelsen att se honom gråta. Plötsligt när smärtan var som intensivast så avtog den ett par sekunder. Han kände något som närmst kunde liknas vid en smekning över kinden och en obeskrivlig kraft fyllde honom. Så var den borta och smärtan återkom med full styrka. Men nu var den uthärdlig, det var som om kraften som fyllt honom distanserade den. Till slut var det över.

"Du kommer att finna att detta inte var mitt enda straff" väste skepnaden innan han spöktransfererade sig bort. De andra som stått i ringen försvann även de. Bara de två i mitten och han själv var kvar.

Han tog några djupa andetag och reste sig sedan på skakiga ben. Hela kroppen darrade. Han kastade en blick på den gråtande kvinnan och den livlösa pojken. Han orkade inte göra något för dem. Det enda han ville var att försvinna. Att få gå hem till henne, hon som alltid lugnade honom. Men den möjligheten fanns inte längre. Han samlade ihop sina sista krafter och spöktransfererade sig hem.


	5. I flammor av eld

Flera dagar hade gått sedan dagen då hon insett vad han hade gjort. Varje morgon kom en uggla med tidningen som hon numera prenumererade på. Hon hade sagt upp sitt arbete och gjort en tur till den närmaste tygaffären. Innehavaren där hade undrat om hon skulle på maskerad, med alla de tyger hon köpte. Hon hade bara lett till svar mot honom. Efter flera försök kom hon på hur hon kunde få tyget att själv sy sig till klädnader. Nu hade hon flera olika att byta med. Hon stod nu och funderade på vilken som skulle vara bäst att bära på Dumbledores begravning. Hon såg från den ena till den andra. Egentligen hade hon redan bestämt sig, den ljusblå som var översållad med små stjärnor i silver.

Det fanns ett annat större problem. Hon hade ingen aning om hur hon skulle ta sig till Hogwarts. Hon hade inte varit gammal nog att ha avlagt spöktransferprovet när hon lämnade den världen. Att prova sig fram och riskera att bli splittrad var inget lockande alternativ. Inte heller hade hon en kvast som hon kunde använda. Hogwartsexpressen gick bara när elever skulle till eller från skolan. Till slut kom hon fram till att det bästa alternativet skulle vara att ta sig så nära som möjligt med mugglartransport och sedan att gå sista biten.

Det hade knappt ljusnat ute när hon steg upp för att äta lite frukost. Om en lite stund skulle hon ta tåget. Sedan skulle hon aldrig mer återvända hit. Det här var slutet på hennes liv som mugglare. Hon hade lämnat huset och allt det innehöll till sina fosterföräldrar. Hon hade bara tagit med sig sina saker från tiden innan. Plus några få andra saker som hon inte kunde lämna. Hon såg sig omkring i huset. Hon skulle sakna det. Kanske inte främst själva huset, men minnena. Alla minnen hon hade av Severus var här eller ner i byn. Dem skulle hon nu lämna bakom sig. Det var det som tog emot mest. Tänk om han skulle återvända och hon inte längre var där. Nej! Hon fick inte tänka så. Hon skulle ge sig av och göra vad som var rätt och riktigt. Om det så skulle bli hennes död så var det meningen. Hon var inte längre rädd för döden, det fanns helt enkelt ingen mer hon kunde förlora. Hon gick ut genom dörren och ner för grusgången utan att kasta en blick på huset.

När hon steg av tåget sken solen klart, som en hedersbetygelse till Dumbledore. Hon såg sig förvirrat om, var skulle hon nu ta vägen? Det fanns ingen ledtråd om vart hon skulle gå. Hur skulle hon hitta till Hogsmeade? Plötsligt fick hon syn på en skylt som inte varit där sekunden innan. "Hogsmeade, 10 km". Hon log lite, vilken tur att hon tänkt på vart hon skulle, annars hade väl aldrig skylten visat sig. Hon började gå och tänkte att det var bra att hon hade god tid på sig.

När hon drygt en timme senare stod i utkanten av Hogsmeade kom minnena åter över henne. Hon mindes alla de gånger hon och hennes kamrater hade varit här. När de smugit efter pojkarna de gillade, när de suttit på Tre kvastar och bara pratat. Hon undrade vad de gjorde nu, Menja, Dinni, Rose och Sahara. De kanske var döda alla fyra. Hon tog ett djupt andetag, sköt undan tankarna och fortsatte in i byn. Överallt var där trollkarlar och häxor, klädda i sina bästa kläder. De var förmodligen på väg upp till Hogwarts för att hedra Dumbledore en sista gång. Hon föll in i strömmen och följde med dem upp till slottet.

Nere vid sjön stod hundratals stolar uppställda i rader. Mellan dem gick en gång fram till ett marmorbord. Överallt satt människor, unga och gamla om vart annat. Hon fick en stol ganska långt bak, men precis bredvid mittgången. Bredvid henne satt en äldre dam med rävboa om halsen och en hatt med en gam på. Hon tyckte att det såg en smula makabert ut, men när hon såg tårar glittra i hennes ögonvrår så insåg hon att damen satt på sig det finaste hon hade. Hon såg sig omkring för att se om hon såg någon som hon kunde känna igen. I skogsbrynet fick hon syn på kentaurerna. Eleverna från Hogwarts började fylla de främre raderna. Hon betraktade dem, de såg så små ut, så sårbara. När en häxa med grått hår i en knut och rutig klädnad passerade med ytterligare elever såg hon uppmärksamt på henne. Kunde det vara? Det måste vara, det kunde inte vara någon annan än McGonagall. Hon kände ett litet hopp, det fanns någon som hon kände igen. Någon som hon visste hade stått Dumbledore nära. Efteråt skulle hon försöka få tala med henne.

När alla verkade ha satt sig hördes plötsligt sång. Först kunde hon inte se källan till den, men sedan fick hon syn på vattufolket i strandkanten. Hon slöt ögonen ett ögonblick. Sången fyllde henne med vemod. De sjöng ut sin sorg. Plötsligt vände sig alla om, hon gjorde likadant. Hon fick syn på Hagrid. Hon mindes första gången hon sett honom. Det hade varit samma dag som hon kom till Hogwarts som förstaåring. Då hade hon blivit lite skrämd av hans stora uppenbarelse, men senare hade hon lärt sig att det inte fanns en godare eller givmildare människa. De hade varit mycket goda vänner. Han kom sakta gående mellan raderna av stolar. Stora tårar rullade ner för hans kunder och försvann in i hans stora skägg. Han bar Dumbledores kropp insvept i lila sammet med stjärnor av guld på. Framme vid marmorbordet la han försiktigt ner honom och gick tillbaka längst bak. Nu hade en man i enkel svart klädnad ställt sig framför Dumbledores kropp. Han talade om Dumbledore, vilken stor trollkarl han hade varit och vilken stor saknad han lämnade efter sig. När han talat en lång stund satte han sig ner. Ingen rörde sig, det var som om de väntade på något. Plötsligt hördes flera skrik och hon såg att vita flammor hade slagit ut runt Dumbledores kropp och bordet han låg på. De blev högre och högre, till sist dolde de hans kropp. Lika plötsligt som elden hade uppstått var den borta. Nu stod där istället en gravsten i vit marmor som inneslöt både Dumbledores kropp och bordet han vilat på. Ett regn av pilar föll på behörigt avstånd från dem, hon såg kentaurerna ge sig av efter sin sista hedersbetygelse.

Damen bredvid henne letade förtvivlat efter en näsduk med tårarna rinnande. Hon stack ner handen i fickan och räckte henne sin egen. Damen tackade henne genom tårarna. Folk omkring henne reste sig och hon gjorde som dem. Men istället för att börja prata eller gå iväg som de andra så gick hon fram till gravstenen. Hon la handen på den kalla marmorn.

"Tack för det stöd jag fått och farväl. Jag hoppas att de har citronkarameller där du är nu", viskade hon. "Om inte så skickar jag med dig några."

Hon mumlade en trollformel och vid foten av gravstenen stod nu en liten skål med just citronkarameller i. Hon kände tårarna börja rinna och hon blinkade frenetiskt. Plötsligt kände hon en tung hand på sin axel och vände sig om.

"Vad gör du", hördes en barsk röst.

"Hagrid!"

Han betraktade henne ingående genom rödgråtna ögon.

"Arianna, Arianna Cealmor. Är det verkligen du?"

Hon nickade.


	6. På nya vingar

Han lyfte upp henne i en revbensknäckande kram och hon kände hur hans tårar blötte ner henne. De hade börjat rinna på nytt igen. När han satt ner henne snöt han sig ljudligt innan han betraktade henne förväntansfullt. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga. Men hon log, för hon var uppriktigt glad att se honom igen. Hon insåg hur mycket hon egentligen hade saknat honom och alla de andra i den här världen.

"Var har du varit?"

Hon tog ett djupt andetag.

"Det är, jag…"

"Du bara försvann mellan ditt femte och sjätte år. Vi saknade dig."

Hon lade handen på gravstenen igen. Den kändes skön och svalkande. Känslan av stenen lugnade henne. Det var som om han ingjutit sin själ i den.

"När de dog, så var jag tvungen att ge mig av. Jag orkade inte vara kvar. Jag har levt som mugglare. Dumbledore hjälpte mig."

Hon sa orden snabbt, för det gjorde fortfarande ont. Han nickade och la handen på hennes axel.

"Men nu är du tillbaka?"

Hon såg ut över sjön en lång stund innan hon slutligen nickade.

"Jag skulle ha kommit tidigare. Jag var nöjd med mitt liv, eller så pass nöjd som det gick när man egentligen är på fel ställe. Men jag insåg sedan att jag inte kunde gömma mig mer. Livet är för kort för att man ska gå med skygglappar och inte låtsas se. Jag har kommit tillbaka för att jag vill hjälpa till. Jag hade tänkt vända mig till Dumbledore, men nu… nu vet jag inte vad jag ska göra. Jag vet att mina föräldrar var med i en order…"

Hagrid nickade och såg sig om kring. Han sänkte rösten.

"Fenixordern. Du ska prata med Minerva."

"Nu? Kan du ta mig till henne, eller ska jag vänta?"

Han funderade en stund.

"Var bor du?"

Hon gjorde en grimas.

"Ingenstans. Jag lämnade mitt hus i morse. Jag tänker inte återvända."

Han nickade och började leda henne bort från graven och upp mot slottet.

Hon stannade till när de kom upp till de stora entréportarna av ek. Minnena återvände än en gång, nu med förnyad styrka. Alla gånger hon passerat under det väldiga portvalvet tillsammans med sina vänner dök upp för hennes inre syn. Hon kände minnena som en enorm tyngd på sina axlar. Så tungt att hon inte trodde att hon skulle kunna ta ett steg till. Men när Hagrid försiktigt manade på henne fann hon att hon kunde kliva över tröskeln och in i hallen. Den var sig lik. Förutom att det inte syntes en levande själ.

Han förde henne upp för trappor och hon gick som i dimma. Försökte se allt, samtidigt som hon inte ville se någonting. Efter en lång stund stod de framför en staty, hon kände igen sig. Det var bakom den som trappan gick upp till Dumbledores kontor. Nej. Hon rättade sig själv, McGonagalls kontor var det nu. Hagrid sa lösenordet, ett latinskt ord. Hon drog en djup suck, aldrig mer mugglargodis som lösenord. Han höll fortfarande sin hand på hennes axel när de kom upp och hon kände sig lugnad av dess tyngd. När han knackade på fick de vänta en lång stund innan de fick svar. Till slut bad en röst dem stiga på.

"Hagrid? Har det hänt något?"

Han klev in samtidigt som han skakade på huvudet. Hon kände sig med ens väldigt sårbar och oskyddad när han släppte henne.

"Det är någon som behöver prata med dig."

"Kan det inte vänta till i morgon? Jag har saker att ordna."

Han skakade åter på huvudet och tecknade åt henne att stiga in. Hon tog ett par försiktiga steg in i rummet. När hon fäste sin blick på McGonagalls ansikte kunde hon se spår av tårar i ögonvrårna. Hon såg in i hennes stålgrå ögon.

"Jag kommer olämpligt, jag kan återkomma", sa hon i ett andetag och röste darrade lite trots att hon försökte hålla den stadig.

"Nu är Ni redan här, så då kan Ni lika gärna framföra ert ärende, miss…?"

"Cealmor, Arianna Cealmor."

"Cealmor", utbrast McGonagall.

Hon nickade. McGonagall stirrade på henne en lång stund innan hon tog till orda igen. Då ville hon veta var hon varit, vad som hänt henne, varför hon hade försvunnit och varför hon kommit tillbaka. Hon försökte svara så gott hon kunde på hennes frågor. Det enda hon inte talade om var Severus. Det var något som hon dolde i djupet av sitt hjärta. Något hon inte skulle yttra för en levande själ.

Hagrid följde henne genom de tomma korridorerna. Hon fick stanna på skolan tills hon ordnat någon stans att bo. De kom fram till en dörr som dolde ett av Hogwarts många gästrum. Hagrid sa adjö och försäkrade att han fanns tillgänglig om hon ville honom något. Dörren knarrade svagt när hon öppnade den. Rummet upptogs till största del av en stor himmelssäng. Kvällsljuset silade in genom fönsterrutorna. Hon drog ett djupt andetag. Det bästa hon kunde göra nu var att sova. Hon tog av sig sin klädnad och kröp i bara underkläderna ner mellan de svala lakanen.

Så fort hon slöt ögonen strömmade minnena över henne igen. De rusade förbi på insidan av hennes ögonlock. Snart kunde hon inte avgöra om hon var vaken eller om hon drömde. Hon såg vännerna skratta, sedan ersattes de av hennes föräldrar, döda. Så var det plötsligt bal på Hogwarts och sedan var hon fem år och satt i sin morfars knä. Bilderna snurrade förbi ännu fortare. Goda minnen och sådana hon inte ville minnas om vart annat. Hon började må illa och kämpade för att få upp ögonen, men kunde inte. Hon kurade ihop sig i fosterställning och snyftade hjälplöst. Det var långt in på midnatt när bilderna äntligen slutade komma. Hennes andetag blev djupare och lugnare. Hon sov.

* * *

_Nästa kapitel an dröja ett tag då jag behöver strukturera upp och skriva om en del av historien._  
_Lämna gärna en review om du gillade den. :)_

_/celi_


	7. Virvlar av aska

Han hade inte lämnat sitt hus sedan mötet med mörkrets Herre. De första dagarna hade han knappt tagit sig ur sängen, men han hade märkt att Pettigrew var borta. Det oroade honom lite. Han litade inte en sekund på honom. Han hade inte blivit kallad till något nytt möte. Tanken hade slagit honom att det kanske var en del av hans straff. För visst hade han kommit lindrigt undan. Hans tankar vandrade vidare till Narcissa och Draco, men han klippte av dem tvärt. Det skulle bara göra hans Herre mer avogt inställd till honom om han sökte upp dem nu. Han försökte studera, läsa om avancerad trolldryckskonst. Det gick inte, det fick honom bara att minnas att han inte längre kunde komma tillbaka till Hogwarts. Trots att han inte tyckt om sina elever hade han tyckt om att undervisa. Tyckt om att vara på Hogwarts, det hade varit mer hemma än det här huset. Men det var det slut med nu. Han dolde ansiktet i händerna när han för sin inre syn såg Dumbledore träffas av den gröna strålen från hans trollstav. Träffas och sedan falla över kanten. Hur han än försökte så kunde han inte få den bilden ur huvudet. Den hade jagat honom i hans drömmar och nu kom den även när han var vaken. Han mindes Dumbledores vädjande blick och hans sista bön till honom. Hur skulle han kunna utföra den? Det fanns inget rim och reson i det. Han hade inte en chans. Han borde ha nekat. Han borde ha offrat sig själv.

Han vaknade kallsvettig ur ytterligare en dröm om Dumbledores dödsögonblick. Han hade åter sett de vädjande ögon. Tänderna skallrade och han kände det som om han aldrig mer skulle kunna bli varm. Så såg han plötsligt henne för sin inre blick. Hon som alltid lugnade honom. Bara tanken på henne gav honom någon slags tröst. Men det var inte tillräckligt. Han var tvungen att se henne en gång till. Trots att han sagt att det aldrig skulle ske. Han drog på sig sin klädnad och fäste sin svarta mantel över. Med ett svagt pop försvann han.

Han stod under trädet där han stått så många gånger tidigare. Det var den bästa platsen att spöktransferera sig till. Han var dold i trädets skugga och skymdes av en häck. Fötterna började av sig själva vandra den välbekanta vägen. När han närmade sig hennes hus började han ana oråd. Något var inte som det skulle. När han svängde sista gången stannade han upp. Synen tog andan ur honom. Ögonen vidgades. Det fanns inte längre något hus. Han saktade ner stegen. Det var nerbrunnet.

Något prasslade under hans fot. Han såg ner och hans rörelser var som om han rörde sig i sirap. En tidning. Han tog upp den. På första sidan såg han samma syn som nu låg framför honom. Han läste texten utan att egentligen se. Det räckte att han sett rubriken: "Dödsbrand". Tidningen skrev att den 32-åriga ägarinnan till huset brunnit upp tillsammans med det. En kropp hade hittats i huset. Så svårt brännskadad att det skulle bli svårt att fastställa identiteten. Grannar och föräldrar hade bekräftat att hon var en enstöring och att hon nyligen sagt upp sig från sitt arbete. De hade aldrig sett någon hälsa på henne. Därför fanns det ingen anledning att anta att det inte var hon. Dock fanns fortfarande ett problem, man hade inte kunnat fastställa brandorsaken. Elden verkade ha uppstått i tomma intet. Hah, ur tomma intet! Han visste precis vad som skett. Han hade förrått henne, han hade inte lyckats stänga sitt sinne för mörkrets Herre. Det var därför han sluppit så lindrigt undan tidigare. Hon hade dött för dödsätares händer, för att han hade varit svag. Detta var i sanning det värsta straff någon kunde ge honom. Han hade trott att han skyddat henne när ha gett sig av, istället hade han givit henne döden.

Han släppte tidningen och lät handen vila på grinden. Den välbekanta grinden. Han gick sakta upp för den knastrande grusgången. Om han blundade så kunde han låtsas att inget hänt, att allt var som vanligt. Men det hade hänt. Han sjönk ner på knä på trappan. Vinden gjorde små virvlar i askan. Han tog askan i sina händer. Smulade den mellan sina fingrar. Lät vinden blåsa iväg den. Han såg något som glittrade i månljuset. Han sträckte försiktigt ut handen och slöt handen om föremålet. Halsbandet, i form av en enhörning, som hon nästan alltid bar. Han svalde häftigt. Blinkade för att hindra tårarna. De gick inte att stoppa. Snart var hans kinder våta. Tårarna smakade salt mot hans läppar. Hans kropp skakade av snyftningar. Han viskade hennes namn ut i natten. Hon skulle aldrig komma tillbaka.

"Ari…"

* * *

Upptäckte att det här kapitlet inte behövde någon större förändring, så därför får ni det också. Om det nu är nån som läser förstås... :)

/celi


End file.
